The Cyber Reality World
by maimai11
Summary: To keep the legacy of the Vocaloids alive, they made a school inside their Cyber World. The students of the Vocaloids are the humans but only humans with a love for the Vocaloids can enter the world. The Vocaloids are determined to make their teachings a success and a specific group of students are trying to make their changed lives the best. Not accepting Ocs anymore.
1. Prologue

In a colourful city with a happy atmosphere, the nature as beautiful beyond imagination and the skies as peaceful as one hoped to be, this small world resides in a space where nobody would ever dream of, the Cyber World.

This world houses the world famous Vocaloids. Yes, the programs that has beautiful voices that warms the hearts of people around the world.

In the city inside the Cyber World, the world famous Virtual Diva, Hatsune Miku, is standing in front of a large building with a resemblance to a High School. Wearing her signature outfit and her very long teal hair in pigtails, she smiled happily at the new building.

"Ahhhh, finally the building is complete!" She got excited with glee, "I can't wait to be a teacher!"

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" Miku heard the familiar voice of a very close friend of hers, Kagamine RIn.

Rin, wearing her trademark white ribbon and her signature outfit, came running to Miku. Rin is waving her hand as she is running and on her face is an optimistic smile. She arrived near Miku and stopped before her.

"Is it ready?! Is it ready?!" Rin became excited.

"Take a look for yourself!"

Rin saw the big building that Miku was looking at earlier. She stared at awe and glee at the building.

"I want to be a Vocaloid Teacher! This is just too perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! But for all of us to be successful teachers, we need students. The human teens, right?" Miku asked.

"Yeah but to actually get the humans here in this world, they must possess a love for Vocaloid and they must willingly accept the invitation on their computer or cellphone or tablet or…anything that has internet."

"You, me and all of us. We must promise to do our best in being great teachers to the humans." Miku declared, "If we want to keep our school…and legacy running, we must do as much as we can."

* * *

**I love Vocaloid so much; I decided to make a story like this! Below is the Oc form (Only one Oc from one author). I'm very strict with details so if I find that your Oc has lacking details I will not accept the Oc. I'll explain more about the Cyber World later in the story.  
My Oc from Luminous Occultus will be included.  
**

Name:

Age: (Teen age, around 12 to 18)

Appearance: (I want lots of details here; I don't want a few words or a one sentence explanation.)

Personality: (Again, I want a lot and good details. No one sentence explanations and no vague details)

Currently Living: (Which country your Oc is currently living in. You can add things like which city or village or anything)

Family Members: (Does your Oc have a father, a mother, and any siblings?)

Appearance in Vocaloid World: (This is where you write the cool and awesome outfits that you want your Oc to wear when inside the Cyber World)

Favourite Vocaloid: (You can add as many Vocaloids as you want, there's no limit)

Other: (Anything else you would like to add)

(Optional: Favourite song/ song series: (Again, you can add as many songs or song series that you're Oc likes. No limit here, go crazy!)

(Optional) Favourite Vocaloid Producer: (Yeah, you can add as many producers as you can. Go wild!)

(Optional) Crush: (Oc to Oc I can pair up but I get uncomfortable when I pair up an Oc with a Vocaloid…but you can still have a Vocaloid crush)


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Cyber World…5:00 am_

In the colorful Cyber World where the Vocaloids reside, one of them is inside the newly created school. Where in the school? Under the school, a basement turned into a laboratory. In this basement of the school, it is filled with wires, big screen computers, and bulletin boards with very complicated math equations.

Sitting on a swivel chair in front of a high tech and big computer is one of the senior Vocaloids, Kaito. Like the other Vocaloids in this world, he is wearing his signature outfit. He is typing in front of the computer like no tomorrow, then again, the time in the Cyber World is scattered.

"Oh man, making this infinite invitation is hard work itself." He wiped off the sweat on his forehead, "Well, at least this single message will go to teens all over the Physical World. I even added special effects and everything!"

"Kaito-san, here's the job assignment."

Walking down the stairs leading to the basement is the unique samurai Vocaloid, Gackupo Kamui. With his notable long purple hair, his purple samurai outfit and his sword, Kaito immediately turned around the swivel chair and saw Gackupo holding a piece of paper, the paper with the job assignments of the Vocaloids as teachers. Gackupo walked near Kaito and gave him the paper.

"I'm a Vocaloid History teacher?" Kaito questioned his job.

"Well, you and Meiko-chan are the oldest among all of us. It fits really."

"Old…? You think I'm…old?" He got sad quickly. Gackupo started to panic.

"Eh…eh…ehh!" Gackupo sheepishly smiled, "B-but you are quite popular with the girls! That's good right?"

"Well…I guess that's good." Kaito replaced his sad face, "Oh, speaking of Meiko-chan, what's her job…?"

Kaito looked carefully at the list with Gackupo looking beside him. In the next moment, she got scared and shocked at the same time. The paper shivered, as the Kaito's hand is almost frozen.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-she's t-t-t-t-t-the Headmistress of the school!?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Headmistress and the Cyber World History Teacher…" Gackupo continued, "It's so hard to forget how strict she is…I hope the humans are ready."

* * *

_Another part of the school… (Six Trillion Years and One Nights Story Piano ver. watch?v=iByTwPkrplc)_

The best thing about this is how high tech and futuristic the school itself is, as with the rest of this world. In this room of the school is a huge oval room where ALL the instruments are scattered around the marble floors, with a grand piano in the very middle. The room is styled like a futuristic classic ball room.

Playing the piano with intense emotion and expression is one of the newcomer Vocaloids, IA. IA is a young girl with long white hair, blue eyes and her outfit takes the theme of pink and black. IA is so far the only Vocaloid in the third generation to gain such high praise and some of the songs using her voice received a million views in the Nicovideo website.

While playing one of her most famous songs on the piano, thoughts began spiralling in her mid.

"_When I was first made, nobody knew that much about me…I was mysterious…when I got revealed, I received praise. I started having super famous songs with a million views, I got paired up with Miku and the others, and the humans love me…do I deserve it?" _She sighed,_ "I wanted to try to fit in with this world, and I wanted to get acquainted with the other Vocaloids. That first became a problem because I was made by a company who had no other Vocaloids before…1__st__ Place…the name of the newcomer company. After receiving so many good songs to sing, I started to be friends with the others. I wonder how…the humans will react when they see me for real. Will I be a good teacher to them?"_

Despite her thoughts, IA continued to play the piano inside this classy room. Miku and Gumi specifically requested IA to be one of the teachers in this new school and despite her modesty about not being a good teacher; they gave her a position anyway. However, she does not know what subject she will be teaching.

Outside the room, peaking through the large door is the interested Luka Megurine. With her long wavy pink hair and her golden asymmetric outfits, she felt so relaxed by listening to IA's piano playing but at the same time, she knew something is going on in IA's thoughts.

She decided to talk to IA about what's bothering her but when she made the first step inside the room, IA got shocked and banged the piano hard.

_(Music Stop)_

Luka flinched by the banged sound of the piano, "IA, the piano didn't do anything to you!"

"Eh…!" IA stood up quickly and bowed down to Luka, "My apologies Luka-senpai…! I got startled!"

Luka giggled, "Aw, calm down IA-chan. I just find your piano playing beautiful."

This made IA happy. A smile appeared on her face and her face shows an optimistic look.

"Thank you!"

"Is something bothering you IA-chan?" Luka broke IA's temporarily happy façade.

IA sighed, "Well…I'm a bit worried on how I will turn out to the humans…"

"Don't worry, you are not alone with that feeling. I'm also feeling nervous about how the students will think of me. In fact, all of us are."

Luka's honest reply brought a smile to IA's face, showing how relieved she is.

"At least I know I'm not the only one nervous. So what's up, really?" IA asked. Luka sparked up and realized that she is holding a piece of paper.

"Right, I forgot. We've been given job assignments. So according to this paper, your job is…Voca Music Theory Teacher. That should be a snap for you. As for me, I'm the Actor teacher, I teach the students about acting when performing songs."

"Whew, at least I got a job that I can handle…"IA exhaled, "Looks like I'll teach them OUR music theory. This should be fun."

"Also," Luka interrupted, "You and I are also the Special Music teachers. We both are in charge of private tutoring students who want to improve their musician skills. Only during after school hours though."

"That's fine." IA smiled, "Wait…Actor teacher? Actor…"

"…that song with a girl running to a hill within 30 minutes? Isn't that you're song, IA-chan?"

"Yeah…but Actor now has an official name."

* * *

_Rooftop of the school…_

Since the time is somewhat past 5 in the morning, the skies of the Cyber World are still dark. Looking at the sky are the two twins, Kagamine Rin and Len. They both are wearing their signature school outfits and both of them are feeling the morning breeze while looking up in the cold morning.

"Quiet cold huh?" Len spoke, "I sort of expected a nice warm day."

"Well, you can't change the weather!" Rin commented, "It's natural!"

"Sigh…You know Rin-chan, I'm getting worried what our jobs will be. I hope it's not a dull one."

"I want a fun job!" Rin exclaimed.

Peeking at the twins through the crack of the door leading to the rooftop is the green haired Vocaloid, Gumi. Wearing her cute orange dress, she blushed slightly while looking at the twins.

"_AWWW! They are just so cute! They will be even cuter once I tell them what their jobs are!"_

Without hesitation, Gumi slammed the door open, catching the attention of the twins. Gumi then walked to them, smiling as she anticipates their reaction.

"Gumi-chan!" Len exclaimed, "What is it that you need?"

"I got the job assignments!" Gumi said, holding up a piece of paper, "You both will be Voca Dance Teachers. You two are in charge in teaching the students about our ways of dancing…as well as doing dance activities as well. I got a special job, not a teacher, but the school's news reporter! I will be announcing to the whole school updates and news in a quick flash!"

"Such a coincidence…I remember listening to a song where you become a LOVE news reporter!" Rin recalled, "You are so cute in that role!"

"But what's not cute is that you got fired at the end…"Len continued, "Still, that role strangely fits you…"

"Does it make me cute?" Gumi smiled cheekily, "I'll try not to get fired!"

"Like what happened in the song? You got fired for getting too carried away with the love reports." Rin said.

"Let's not get carried away now." Len interrupted, "By the way, where's Miku-chan?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her today." Rin also got curious. The twins saw Gumi's puzzling expression, meaning she also hasn't seen Miku.

* * *

_In the Physical World…Philippines, a normal school._

In the late afternoon, a private and expensive school is as empty as a haunted house at night, located in an urban municipal directly next to the capital of the country. Inside the dark and empty school is a lone girl, wearing the school's uniform. Her uniform is as simple as it can be, with a red plaid theme.

The girl herself has black hair that's as long as half her back and her eyes are dark brown. Her skin is of pale complexion. Dark brown or black hair and brown eyes are the too familiar traits of the people in this country.

Standing inside the dark library of her school, she looked around.

"_Glad no one's here…The whole school is empty…maybe it's because its 6:00 in the afternoon…"_

Facing the computers near the entrance, she saw one peculiar computer still on.

"_How careless…"_

She sat down on the seat that belongs to that specific computer. She was thinking of shutting it down to save the school's electric bill from rising up but the computer has the internet on. The website is the Google search page. Tempted to search for the one thing she loves, she decided to type one of her favourite song titles in the search bar. The song's name is Children Record.

Once she searched for it, she clicked the video showing the PV of the song that quickly gained one million views. The song itself is loud and it echoed through the library walls.

"_Such a nice song…I really could listen to it forever…"_

"Shounen shoujo mae o muku kureru enten sae kibouron date…" She muttered one line of the song.

This Filipina is fluent in Japanese, to suit her tastes of being an otaku. The way she enjoyed the current song is her love for Vocaloid.

Suddenly, the screen of the computer went white blank. She started to panic but then, a message appeared on the screen. Around the message are beautiful and colourful effects.

She read the message, "Type your name, age and…what does that scribble say? Well…I guess I could, otherwise I would be in trouble for doing something like that to the computer…"

She typed her name, which is revealed to be Patricia Zamora and her age 15 but the last part she couldn't fill up because of the scribbles over the words.

Once she finished typing, the scribbles over the words cleared up. The words say: Are you ready?

"Ready for what?" She got curious, "This must be some joke someone placed up. Eh, I'll go along anyway, just for kicks."

She typed in yes. Soon afterwards, a rainbow of lights covered her whole body. She then disappeared from her spot.

Patricia's shock made the chair she was sitting on fall down but before it reached the ground, it mysteriously stopped, as if something is stopping time…

* * *

_Cyber World… 6:37 am…_

As the time for the start of the new school to begin, human teens started to appear all over the colourful city. One by one, they are appearing like they are being digitally downloaded. What changed is that their outfits also changed and each individual human teen is wearing a "Signature" outfit.

"h-huh? Where am I?"

"What's going on?"

"Hey! My hair! It changed color?!"

"Did my eyes change color?! What's with these outfits anyway?"

"These clothes look really cool…but…what is this place?"

The teens are startled at the sudden changes they are experiencing right now, all simply because they types yes in the box. In mere seconds, lots of human teens are arriving in this Cyber City.

"Everyone! Look up!" One very familiar voice yelled out.

The teens looked at the bright sky and saw something that they thought they would never see for real. Standing on top of a flying platform with blue neon colors is the Virtual Diva that all the humans here know, Miku Hatsune.

"Oh my gosh! It's Miku!"

"N-no way! So cool!"

"S-she IS real! Yes, dreams come true indeed!"

"Alright Minna-san!" Miku yelled, "Follow me!"

A second hasn't even passed and when Miku's platform flew towards the middle of the city, the humans followed her…or ran after her. Soon once Miku arrived at the middle of the city, her platform descended to the ground. Once the platform touched the street, Miku already saw humans surrounding the new school. Miku stepped off the platform and ran to the very middle of the circle of humans.

"Alright, time for announcements!" Miku gleefully said, "Starting today, the Vocaloids are starting our OWN school for you humans! Our school is aimed to educate humans more about us and NO, it's not your typical classes! Us Vocaloids are the teachers!"

"Miku as our teacher?! Too cool!"

"Not only Miku-chan, but all the other Vocaloids as well?! Someone pinch me!"

"Here, a pinch…"

"OW! Not LITERALLY!"

"**Alrighty then!"** There are speakers around the school and the speaker is a familiar voice, **"Meet the speaker and head reporter of this school, Gumi! Starting today, classes will start! But first, we still need to organize the classes and schedule all your class schedules. It should be a little quick since we already got records of each and every one of you. So until then, explore the city!"**

Miku sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly at how Gumi made her voice cute when making that announcement. Soon, the humans started walking all over the city, looking at the unique shops and the colourful buildings, as well as making new friends as the humans here came from all parts of the Physical World.

Walking slow and alone through the high-tech streets of this city is the girl we have been following moments ago, Patricia. However, her appearance changed from the simple school girl. Her black hair has now grown longer up to her waist and her common brown eyes turned into bloody red eyes. She's wearing a pink shirt with black stripes at the bottom, over her shirt is a black jacket that has a sailor like collar and with a single glowing pink "x" design. Pink glowing lines are spiralling around her arms, one line one arm and the lines are connected to the inside of the jacket sleeve. She is wearing a black short skirt with a pink glowing ribbon as a belt and the skirt has a single pink stripe at the bottom. She is wearing a pair of white knee long boots with black glow lines spiralling the boots. Around her neck is a pair of futuristic-like pink and white headphones with the white cable glowing pink.

Patricia got distracted with her sudden change of appearance, especially her ultramodern outfit and eyes. She also noticed the appearances of the other humans, they also are wearing cyber-like outfits.

"Oh no…!" She heard loudly a girl but before she can even check who yelled that, somebody fell on her.

Patricia and the person who fell on her are both lying on the ground from a sudden accident the other person made. Patricia is on her stomach as the person is lying on her back.

"O-oh my! I'm sorry!"

The person got up and Patricia rolled herself over to see who fell on her. The person is a short and thin girl with blue-green eyes, porcelain pale skin and long curly brown hair up to her waist. Her curly hair has strands with different colors, yellow, pink, orange, green and blue, and all of those colors are pale. She is wearing a tight pink and white stripped t-shirt with some kind of pale blue thing which goes from her waist to below her breast, which was attached by golden button on the left side. She has some jeans shorts with short black boots and one knee-length high socks, stripped yellow and white and another one shorter, orange and white stripped. She is wearing some black bracelet and a black necklace with a green anchor pendant. There are loose aviator goggles around her neck.

The girl offered her hand to help Patricia up. Patricia took it, as she does not want to be rude.

"I-I'm so sorry! Somehow, I accidentally tripped!" She smiled, "I'm such a clumsy girl…"

"U-um…Its alright. I forgive you." Patricia was about to walk away but the girl grabbed the pink wire surrounding Patricia's right arm, making her stop. Patricia looked at the girl with surprise evident on her face.

"Hey, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Miyuu Toyogoshi! What's your name?" Miyuu introduced herself with an energetic attitude.

Patricia found her optimistic ways interesting, "I-I'm…Patricia Zamora…"

"Nice to meet you, Patricia!"

"_She's so interesting…I kind of envy her energetic attitude…"_ Patricia thought.

"So why are you alone? Don't you have any friends here?" Miyuu asked her. Patricia shook her head, "Oh…If that's the case, let's both explore the city together!"

* * *

_6:45 am…_

For a few minutes, the two girls walked around a few of the city parts. While they were walking, they also started a conversation where Miyuu is able to make the quiet Patricia talk to her and Patricia has the burden of balancing the clumsy Miyuu every time she is about to fall.

They arrived at a building that appears to be a big café.

"Ooooh! A café! Let's sit down somewhere!" Miyuu exclaimed. She looked at the café again and saw how full it is, a lot of students are occupying the tables inside and outside. However, she saw one table with only one person occupying it and that person has his head in his arms, sleeping.

"Let's sit there!" Miyuu said, pointing to the table with the sleeping boy. Patricia got a bit panicked.

"Eh…eh…eh…s-someone's sleeping there…"

"He won't mind." Miyuu added, "Oh sure…let's let him have the table ALL to himself!" She sarcastically said.

Patricia sighed at Miyuu's sarcastic ways but Miyuu grabbed her arm and dragged her to the table. The two sat down on the empty chairs of the table.

"So…"Miyuu started, "How did you get here?"

"I-i…"Patricia felt scared to tell her the selfish reason, "I stayed at my school way past the school dismissal time. When I entered the library, I saw one computer open. I was about to turn it off but then I decided to search for a favorite song of mine. After the song, this message with beautiful effects suddenly showed up. Once I filled it, I entered here…"

"Why did you stay at school very late?" Miyuu got curious but this made Patricia a coward to tell her the reason.

"Eh…eh…um…I have reasons." Patricia made up an excuse to get away from telling the truth.

"Well at least you entered when it was late afternoon in your country…It was morning when I got the message! I was in bed, my phone rang. Then that message appeared and I filled it up, I then appeared here!" Miyuu loudly answered.

"Ugh…that was loud…" The girls heard the sleeping boy's voice.

"…!" Patricia stood up forcefully, "W-we're sorry!"

"N-no…I-I was just sleeping…" The boy raised his head from the ground and with that; the girls can finally see his face.

The boy has green hair and mid-tone green eyes. His skin is fair and he is a tall boy, around 5'11. Along with a white, blue-accented headset around his neck, he is wearing a dark red, light coat, sleeveless on the right side, with bright green lines running through it. On the bare right arm, he has a sleeve-like piece around his lower arm that partially covers his hand. Under the coat, he has a dark blue, white-accented shirt belted at the waist, then white pants and dark blue, nearly black shoes.

"Yaaaaaaaawn…I'm Tetsuya Onoruri…" The groggily boy introduced himself.

"Sit down." Miyuu tugged Patricia's arm, making her sit down, "I'm Miyuu Toyogoshi and this panicked girl with me is Patricia Zamora."

"N-nice…to meet you…"Patricia lowly said in a panicked state.

Tetsuya smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"Out of curiosity, what time was it in your country?" Miyuu asked Tetsuya.

"Yaaawn…I don't know…But it was morning in Vancouver…"

"Canada?!" Miyuu yelled, "Then you and I come from the same country!"

"Really now…How coincidental…"Tetsuya commented.

"_I feel out of place here…"_Patricia thought.

"Hey Patricia, where do you come from?" Tetsuya asked her. Patricia remained quiet but she decided to answer him.

"Philippines…12 hours ahead of Canada…that means that it was six in the morning for you guys."

"**Ok! Everything is done!"** Gumi's voice echoed throughout the city, **"Everyone, please return to the building! You'll be give your class schedules once you enter the building."**

"It's finally done!"Miyuu exclaimed, standing while slamming the table, "Let's go!"

Miyuu hastily stood up and grabbed Tetsuya's left arm and Patricia's right arm. The three started to hastily return to the building.

* * *

_Inside the school…7:04 am…_

The trio are already inside the building. The halls of the school are unusually large with high-tech elements and colourful designs. The class schedules are not pieces of papers, but materialized holograms of a tablet with the schedule. The three are walking through the halls.

"Hmmm…My first class is…Acting…"Patricia muttered.

"Really?" Tetsuya said, "I got…World History…Maybe history about this world?"

"Aw…the three of us are separated." Miyuu said, "I got Vocaloid History. Well, I'll look for the classroom. See you two later!"

Miyuu separated from the group to look for the classroom with that subject Tetsuya looked at Patricia and he smiled.

"Miyuu's an energetic girl and you look like a classy girl." Tetsuya commented, "Well then, see you later. Hope we both get the same class next."

Tetsuya then walked away, leaving Patricia alone. She sighed but felt a little glad to be alone. She then started to search for her class, the Acting class.

"Excuse me!" Patricia knew that this was directed to her, "Do you know where the Acting class is?"

Patricia looked back and saw a girl who is taller and older than her. She looks like she is six feet tall, has porcelain-like skin, light blue-grey eyes and dark purple hair that is up to more than half of her back. At the ends of her hair are spiral-ringlet curls.

She is wearing a dark purple strapless, mid-thigh corset dress with black lace embroidery with the bottom part a 3 tiered tutu skirt helm and wears fish net tights with it. Her gloves are fishnet up until her forearm then the edging is floral black lace. She wears black combat boots. She also has a choke-ee necklace with a big X charm on it.

"Um…I'm…looking for it myself…"Patricia spoke in a low voice.

"Then why don't we both look for it together? I'm Riria Kizukimura! What's your name?"

"I-I'm…Patricia Zamora…"

So forth, the two girls started searching for their class together as they both got the same first subject. Asking for directions and looking through signs, their search ended up in front of a closed door.

"Ready?" Riria asked Patricia. She nodded and Riria opened the door. What they saw inside the doors is something amazing.

The room itself is a giant stage. The stage area at the front of the classroom is large and wooden, complete with beautiful red drapes. They also noticed that a lot of students are already inside, sitting down on the floor in front of the stage. The two girls decided to sit down with the big class of humans.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to do a few more things…"

The voice of the students' new teacher made the class giddy with excitement. From the background of the stage comes the beautiful Luka Megurine. She is holding folders and papers.

"Welcome to Acting class. As you all know, I'm Megurine Luka."

"Ahhh! It's Luka!"

"aw yeah!"

"SO cool!"

Luka smiled at the fact that her class is happy to see her but then, she decided to continue her job.

"Nice, Luka-senpai is our first teacher." Riria said, catching Patricia's attention, "Just think, the Vocaloids that we all love are our teachers in this world! Isn't that just really cool?"

"I-I…Its really cool!" Patricia suddenly smiled after her quiet demeanor, "Vocaloid is the only thing that kept me to myself…My switching personalities are going out of hand before I discovered it…once I discovered it, and watching so many videos of the same person singing with different personalities, I know that I can live through it."

"Switching personalities…?" Riria got curious, "Tell me more."

"Quiet at the back!" Luka yelled to them, catching their attention.

"Gomen ne." The two girls apologized.

* * *

**I have to stop here. Otherwise, this chapter would go too long and that I don't really want. I'll place up like 2 or 3 chapters about this first day of this school.  
I placed this chapter in the point of view of my OC and in the next chapter; I'll place it in a different Oc's point of view. Who? It's random.  
…I counted the Ocs I received so far…and wow…but I'm not closing the submissions yet (Surprised? I want to try, I'm a rookie writer who wants to use my talents to the fullest as creating a story is the biggest talent I really have) For some reason, I feel like I want more male Ocs…  
Also, I can't include ALL the ocs I received in one chapter, some will have to be later. Hope you guys understand.  
Patricia is a reincarnate of my Oc in my other story, Luminous Occultus with the same name and some of her personality traits. (Quiet, shy and alone. That's what they share. The one in Luminous Occultus has an unexplainable emotional problem while the one in Cyber Reality World has…*spoiler*)  
Miyuu Toyogoshi is an Oc I received through my inbox messages in my account. So far, I like this girl, even I'm envious of her personality.  
Tetsuya Onoruri is an Oc from my inspirational friend from Deviantart (Yes, I posted my story in deviant art). He has a personality that I came to like…  
Riria Kizukimura is an Oc also from my inbox messages. She is like the older sister role, a role which I greatly admired from my real older sister.  
Any problems, I can fix it.  
Ok then then, the next chapter will take a while…  
All Copyrights belong to their respective owners  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2…_

_9:00 am… Luka's Room: Stage_

This school started around 7:00 am, so it has been two hours since it started. At this time until 9:30, it is the morning break period for the students…and the teachers.

Unlike the regular break periods where nobody is allowed to go outside the school, the school allows students to roam around the Cyber City. Today, food from the stalls and shops are free for the humans but later, they will learn how to earn money in this world.

The Vocaloids are staying in the school building for their break and in the room where we are in right now, Luka looks contented with her two classes so far. She is now sitting down on the stage edge, looking through papers with the names of her students so far.

"A lot of students. All from different countries and different ages. However, so far, so good. If this keeps up, the school will be successful in no time!"

Wearing red rimmed glasses, Luka is looking through the list and she has looked at the list more than just one time.

"…Hehehe, I forgot about these…glasses. That song…where it made glasses…sexy." Luka chuckled at her thought of the song, "The breathing really made the feeling of the song…"

Instead of breathing, she heard her stomach grumble. Her thoughts about her current situation made her forget her hunger.

She stood up, leaving behind the list on the stage and walked to her golden bag, which is lying on the side of the stage. She picked it up and dug in her bag to look for her favourite snack. Unfortunately, something's wrong.

What she got isn't her can of tuna, but what she got is a big and fresh carrot. She knew who this belongs to…

"Gumi…why's your snack with me?"

* * *

_Outside of the school…a random part of the city._

In a random part of the city filled with colourful buildings and the like, the twin Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len are walking around while chatting. So far, their chats concern about their dance lessons since they are the dance teachers after all.

"So far, the two classes that we encountered are successful." Rin stated, "I want to make this whole day successful!"

"We just need to do what we did in those two classes to the remaining classes today. That way, everyone will be on track unless certain events or mishaps happen."

"_Why is he the slightly serious one? I'm the older twin! Well…Maybe I'm really the happy go lucky girl. I blame Miku-chan for giving me that trait."_

"Rin-chan, what are you thinking about?" Len faced her with his serious face but at the same time, worried.

Len spent so much time with Rin throughout his life, he knows EVERYTHING about her. From her possessions to her facial expressions, he can detect what Rin currently has or what Rin is feeling right now.

"N-n-nothing!" Rin flailed her arms, "Nothing to think about, Len-kun!"

"Nothing huh?" Len raised his right eyebrow, "Then why are you so panicky when I asked you?"

He's much clever than Rin, using logical reasoning in all situations that he's involved in. His logic made the other Vocaloids think that he fits the role of a defence attorney or a detective.

Rin gave up, "Fine, why are you so serious? That's what I have been thinking about!"

"…Eh…this is actually embarrassing…" Len strangely blushed and faced away from Rin, "You know about the CV series that we are part of right?"

"Why? Is it because we both are number 2?" Rin asked.

"That's not what I'm really going to say. I enjoy being paired up with you Rin, along with working with the other Vocaloids but…people really have active imaginations…" He shivered, "They implanted those imaginations into songs and…you do know about the really strange songs producers make using my voice? Those songs make me think that no one takes me seriously. Especially the dying part, everybody keeps lamenting over my multiple deaths and with so many in popular songs that has my death in it, people make jokes and arguments over who died the most."

"People say me, people say you. But what do I know? There are endless songs!" Rin commented.

"True but my real problem lies in the fact that people don't take me that seriously. Is it because my voice originated from a woman? Am I going to remain the only boy in the CV series forever? Why do so many say that I'm a shota? I want to be taken seriously, so I made myself a serious personality."

"So basically, you are getting insecure." Rin crossed her arms, "But that's what made you so popular! Nowadays, producers use your voice for more serious projects! You know that producer who likes cats right? Nem is it? That producer likes using your voice for his cat themes songs! What about Lelele? That producer really knows how to project your character in different personalities."

"I-I guess your right…"Len smiled at her, "We are Vocaloids. We offer our voices for humans to use. We shouldn't complain, they are the ones who made us worldwide popular."

"More or less, that's how we all got here in the first place."

The twins stopped walking to see the green-haired Tetsuya walk towards them and from his word earlier; he listened to Rin and Len's conversation.

"You two are really loved by all of us and if we don't, then why are we here?" His voice is still groggily, "Even if it's a bit sudden that you guys took us from our world, just seeing the Vocaloids with our real eyes are what makes us happy."

Even though the twins can sense Tetsuya's sleepy face and voice, he does have a point.

"Sorry if I butted myself in others' business, I was trying to find my new friends. I already took my snack break from the free food that the stores are giving us. On a side note, what subject are you two teaching?"

"We both teach dance." Len directly said to him.

"Dance? That's my next class!" Tetsuya became happy, "See you two later!"

Tetsuya ran past them, on his way back to the school. Rin and Len looked at the running Tetsuya and then looked back at each other.

"That guy has a point!" Rin smiled, "Let's make the most of our next class!"

* * *

_10:30 am… Rin and Len's Room: Dance Studio_

It's already half-way through class and the twins are demonstrating simple dance moves that anyone could do quickly as the first day exercise. The Dance Studio is a large room with wooden floors, a mirror wall and loudspeakers.

"Alright!" Rin clapped twice and everyone stopped moving, "Nice work everyone! Not bad for your first dance class isn't it?"

"It's so awesome how we are getting dance lessons from Kagamine Rin and Len!"

"I know right?!"

Len and Rin face each other after hearing many murmurs about how cool it is to get dance lessons from them, this made the twins smile.

Soon after, the loud bell of the school rang and this means that this subject hour is over. This made the students stretch out from the tiring activities they did in this class then most of them walked out of the Studio.

Rin and Len sat down on the floor to take a break themselves and even if they are cyborg programs, they can still sweat like a human does.

"Whew! I feel like we did better than this morning!" Rin exclaimed, "Look how active everyone became!"

"Well of course. The basic moves are very vital and not to mention the base of all the cool moves we do."

"Well that gave me a wake-up call…"

Rin and Len stopped and faced the boy that they conversed with earlier, Tetsuya. He's still stretching his arms and he doesn't have that sleepy tone in his voice anymore.

"Hey, Tetsuya, "Len called his attention, "Thanks for what you said to us earlier. It gave us a boost."

"Well your lessons gave ME a boost! I'm only a little sleepy right now!"

Tetsuya is not the morning person definitely and his sleeping habit is made worse during night as he is a lot more active and awake during night, Burning the Midnight Oil is the most fitting idiomatic expression for him.

"Ok then, bye." Tetsuya bowed down to them and ran out of the studio.

Walking through the hallway that is crowded with humans, he checked his hologram schedule for his next class.

"…_Music Theory? I wonder who teaches this…This is a vital lesson for professional musicians…"_

His thoughts covered himself at the wrong moment. He bumped into a person in the head.

Tetsuya stepped back a bit and faced the person who he collided with, "S-s-sorry! I wasn't paying attention…"

"Um…It's no problem…faults on me."

Tetsuya is facing a beautiful girl with very long honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She is wearing a pink, white, and blue shirt that is sleeveless; It goes up to her neck and around it, is a glowing neon pink ribbon. The top half of her back is bare, but is crossed in a zig zag fashion with the same cyber glow pink ribbon. She then wears white shorts with 2 glowing blue hanging belts. Her shoes are white under knee length winter style boots with those small circular fuzzy balls, and a blue glowing line running down the side, or she is wearing her pink soccer cleats that glow down the sides, and at the cleat part. She then has a pair of lightly glowing white headphones with blue glowing stars in the middle.

Her looks can make a boy blush. However, Tetsuya only noticed her light guilt.

"Um…S-sorry…It's really my fault; I was looking at the schedule." Tetsuya's voice lowered don in tone.

"D-don't be! It's fine." The girl gave off a smile, "My name is Chiisana Akemi!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tetsuya Onoruri!" He paused for a bit, "What's your next class?"

"Music…Theory…"

"Hey, that means we both are in the next class!" Tetsuya smiled at her then he noticed someone walking towards them. A girl that he has met this morning.

"Hey, Patricia! I've been looking for you and Miyu!" He called out to her. He caught her attention and she hastily walked towards the duo.

"E-e-eh…Miyu dragged me…somewhere." Patricia gave off a shy smile.

"Hey, I want you two to meet each other! Patricia, this is Chiisana. Chiisana, this is Patricia."

"Nice to meet you." Patricia said to her.

"You too…So how did you two meet?" Chiisana asked.

"He was sleeping in the café. A…friend of mine spoke a bit too loud and woke him up." Tetsuya blushed a bit by that statement.

"He looks a bit sleepy right now…" Chiisana whispered to Patricia.

"Not the morning person…"

"Ok!" Tetsuya caught the attention of the girls, "Instead of talking about my sleeping habits, why don't we just go into class?"

"Oh? Music Theory?" Patricia sounded like she made a guess there, "…That's…my next class."

"Then we three go together!" Tetsuya declared.

The three started to walk through the hallway to find the classroom in charge of Music Theory. Tetsuya walked ahead of the two girls who kept whispering about Tetsuya's bad sleeping habit, and this is annoying him a bit.

"…_Oh whoever watches me from above…why me?"_ He mentally got annoyed about the girls' whispers about him.

He shook his head like he gave up, and the reason is obvious: Its very true. He sighed after but heard a large group of students crowding a simple wooden door, looking through a window that the door has.

"OMG! Is that IA?!"

"N-no way! IA, THE IA?!"

"KYAAAAAH! The Aria on the Planetes?! KYAAAAH!"

"My first class was with her and she teaches Music Theory!"

The trio stopped in their tracks after they heard the statement that IA herself is the Music Theory teacher. Tetsuya became glad that they found the class with little trouble and he faced the two girls.

"Hey! The class is-" He stopped in his tracks after seeing that both girls froze.

Both Patricia and Chiisana are very fond of the new Vocaloid IA and hearing that she is their new teacher can make them happy with joy.

"N-no way…IA…"Patricia made a huge grin on her face.

"Y-yes way…It really is her herself…let's go."

The two girls walked past Tetsuya and pushed themselves through the crowd in front of IA's classroom, The Music Room. Tetsuya sweatdropped at how quickly the girls entered the classroom.

Tetsuya was about to get through the crowd as well but another guy started to shove himself in the crowd just minutes after the girls went through themselves but the boy has trouble, as the crowd became unbearable.

The boy is 5'6 in height; his hair is shoulder-length black with streaks of golden brown highlights. His right is blue like the ocean and his left eye is gold. He is wearing a black and light blue half sleeved v-neck t-shirt, with a gray sleeveless hoodie jacket, and the Vocaloid belt that has a black and gold triangle, a white long khaki, and a black leggings, and black combat boots. A long black glove with white linings at the edges, a cross necklace, a bunch of lining in his clothes that glows white on black parts of the clothes and black on the white parts and headphones that has a design of small wings, white on the right and black on the left.

The boy got pushed back slightly from the crowd and fell to the ground. Tetsuya approached him and offered his hand to help. The boy took it and stood up with the help of Tetsuya.

"Hey, you alright?" Tetsuya asked.

"…Yeah…thanks." The boy replied.

"My name is Tetsuya Onoruri. Who are you?"

"I'm Russel Keith Santos…just use my first name."

The boy, known as Russel, made Tetsuya think. This is the second person he met with a name that doesn't sound Japanese, with Patricia being the first he met.

"You're alone? You didn't meet anyone yet?" Tetsuya tilted his head in curiosity.

"No one yet. It feels…out of place to hear that the people I've seen so far have Japanese names. Including your name."

"Don't feel so intimidated. I have a friend who also has a foreign name…Her name is Patricia Zamora."

"Really? That surname…I read that surname a few times in my history lessons back in the Philippines…"

This made Tetsuya grin.

"This is your next class right? I can introduce you to her…if we can get through this-"

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Move aside! There are those who have a class in there!" A voice that sounded like it came out of a megaphone.

Soon, Gumi arrived next to the crowd, shooing them from the door to let the other students enter the classroom. Tetsuya and Russel just stared at the Megaphone-holding Gumi trying to chase away those who are crowding the entrance to IA's classroom.

Once the crowd dispersed themselves, Gumi faced the students who watched her. More noticeably both Tetsuya and Russel, who faced each other first then back to Gumi.

"Now that THAT is over, this girl better get back to her job as a reporter!" Gumi winked at the crowed, trying her best to be cute.

Gumi is always this way. She wants to be cute for the humans anytime, anywhere and her obsession with being cute made her love anything else that is cute, just like the Kagamine Twins.

"Gumi! My Megaphone!" A very familiar voice shouted from the distance. Gumi faced the right direction of the hall and ran through it, holding the Megaphone that is clearly not hers to begin with.

Soon, Miku ran through the students to catch up to Gumi through the hallway.

"Gumi! I NEED that Megaphone for my class!" Miku yelled at her.

"Get another one! You have lots right?" Gumi yelled back to her.

"That particular one is my FIRST one! Gumi?! GUMI, come back here you thief!"

The students who witnessed Miku and Gumi's chase scene for a Megaphone that originated from a very popular song just stared at the distance at this seemingly comedic act of the two Vocaloids.

"Can we just enter before we see any more crazy events?" Tetsuya said to Russel, who nodded.

Russel opened the door to IA's class and the two boys became awestruck at the gigantic size of this rich and classy Music Room. The room is Oval in shaped with cream marble floors, a wide variety of music instruments on the floor leaning against the wall, and fancy stone pillars. This is the room that IA was in this morning and what she did before classes start was to move the piano somewhere to a location that only she knows where. What she did is install a blackboard at the front of the oval room and placed school chairs in the middle of the room.

The two boys saw Chiisana and Patricia talking with each other at the front of the class. Tetsuya walked to them and Russel followed him slowly. Then they arrived near the girls, they looked at the boys.

"Took you time, Tetsuya." Patricia said.

"Sorry…that crowd…" Tetsuya scratched his head, "Oh! Right, this guy with me is Russel Santos."

"Nice to meet you…" Chiisana gave off a smile to him.

"Yeah…Nice to meet you…" Patricia calmly said to him.

"Russel, the blonde girl is Chiisana Akemi and the red-eyed girl is Patricia Zamora. Like you Russel, Patricia is also from the Philippines."

"Huh? Really?" Russel then immediately sat down on a seat next to Patricia, "Where in the Philippines?"

"Rizal…" She shyly said to him.

"My gosh...so far from where I'm from…I'm from Laguna."

"That is far…"

While the two Filipinos are talking, Tetsuya sat down on a seat next to Chiisana and started a conversation with her. He started with asking where she came from.

"I'm from England but I'm really Japanese and Korean. That's why I know how to speak English."

"I see, do you have any siblings?" He continued.

"Me and my two brothers are triplets. One is a flirt and one is a genius. Me…Not sure what I am though."

"Don't worry, you'll find out." He winked at her, "Maybe this is the perfect chance for you to discover your potential."

"That's what I'm hoping for…" Chiisana sounded sad.

* * *

**Can I stop here? My writer's block battled me for weeks.  
Ok for the two Ocs…  
Chiisana Akemi is an Oc I received from an inbox message (And the last Oc that I received). If you know Parefura, then you know how Chiisana came to be in here.  
Russel Keith Santos is an Oc I received from the reviews. His personality is quiet common (In my perspective) in the Philippines (Well, that's my opinion anyway)  
I know that I received a lot of Ocs, which is why I'm stopping OC submission. Also, there are those I accept and those I reject.**

**Accepted (Doesn't list the ones already in the story)  
Sora Haruki  
Lana Harson  
Ichiro Masoami  
Adriana Liz Johnson  
Juki Danaku  
Sierra Evans  
Kimi Hoshine (I've talk to the owner and I'll be the one to fix up this one.)  
Skylen Liu  
Shirogane Yuki  
Avaron Ichihara  
Natsume Fey**

Un-sure (If you guys can fix up your Ocs, than accepted but if you guys can't, then I'm very sorry but to reject):  
Lucxins Hakkins (Can you PLEASE follow the format?)  
Alana (Surname?)  
Shin(surname and a more detailed description?)  
Hana Taylor (Can you pleas be more descriptive and in details with this Oc?)  
Sachiyo Midorikawa (Can you please be more descriptive)  
Rya'n (Surname?)

**Ok, as for Riri Kurone…I'm very close to rejecting this Oc. Why? She's an angel (Literally) That would only make my story confusing (Unless you can make changes but if you refuse to make changes then I'm sorry)**

**I'm writing this list for everyone to see in one place.**


End file.
